The prior are is replete with various game board apparatus and playing pieces as is evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,422; 4,371,170; 4,196,905; and 1,714,792.
Virtually all of the prior art games have as their object the movement of game pieces along the game board, in accordance with the patterns of the board, and the rules that govern the movement of the game pieces.
While most prior art game apparatus employ various degrees of luck, skill and strategy; it seems that a common theme runs through the oldest, most well recognized, and most often played games, such as checkers, chess, etc. That theme or principle concerns the fact that the players involved in the game determine the movement of the game pieces in response to the relative position not only of their own pieces, but also the relative position of their opponent's pieces.
Despite the fact that the above stated principle has been well recognized virtually for centuries; there has not been developed in recent memory, a game board apparatus that even remotely approached the popularity of the aforementioned "classic" game boards. With this fact in mind the game board that forms the basis of the present invention was developed.